Honeymoon
by MilahhSilva
Summary: One-short: A noite de nupcias de Crlisle e Esme


POV Esme  
>Era uma linda noite de céu estrelado e lua cheia e eu estava nervosa e curiosa. Carlisle estava fazendo mistério e tudo que eu sabia era que não estávamos voltando para casa. Seguíamos por um caminho que eu não conhecia, indo para o oeste. Estávamos em silencio desde que saímos da igreja, eu estranhava o silencio dele mas estava nervosa de mais para me atrever a perguntar. Sabia que não devia estar assim afinal de contas o que ia acontecer não era novidade para mim. Mas talvez exatamente por esse motivo que eu estava assim. Era impossível não pensar na outra vez, na primeira vez que estive nessa mesma... situação. Era difícil não fazer comparações embora soubesse que Carlisle <em>nunca<em> me trataria do jeito que Charles me tratou, era impossível não ter um pouco de medo. Eu não tinha medo de Carlisle, eu tinha medo de decepcioná-lo. Em minhas épocas de sofrimento, Charles costumava dizer que eu era uma inútil, que não servia nem para agradar um homem na cama. Eu tinha medo que isso fosse verdade. E se eu decepcionasse Carlisle? E se não fosse como ele esperava? Essa idéia vem me torturando a algum tempo desde que começamos os preparos para o casamento. Também me atormenta o fato de que sexo para mim sempre foi um dos meus maiores tormentos, uma obrigação horrenda da qual eu não podia escapar. Tinha medo que, mesmo com Carlisle, continuasse a ser assim para mim que continuasse incapaz de sentir _alguma _coisa. Não queria que meu relacionamento com Carlisle se tornasse nada parecido com o que havia sido com Charles.  
>- Chegamos - Carlisle falou me arrancando de meus pensamentos. Ele saiu do carro e imediatamente veio para minha porta e a abriu, oferecendo a mão pra mim descer.<br>- Onde estamos? - perguntei pegando sua mão.  
>- Bom... pensei que seria melhor se fossemos para um lugar diferente, vi essa casa e achei que talvez você fosse gostar daqui... E também, assim não expulsaríamos Edward de casa. - Ele falou sorrindo,provavelmente lembrando de algo que Edward disse.<p>

-É linda. – falei encantada com a vista na minha frente.

Havia um enorme lago e a casa estava erguida sobre ele a alguns metros de distancia da margem, uma pequena ponte de madeira ia da margem ate a porta. A casa tinha dois andares, o térreo era revestido de paredes de vidro, podíamos ver todo o interior daqui de onde estávamos.

- Você gostou mesmo? – Carlisle me perguntou.

- Sim, eu adorei – sorri e ele retribuiu se aproximando mais e me pegando nos braços. Ele atravessou a ponte rapidamente e entrou na casa, começando a andar em um ritimo mais lento. Ele não ascendeu nenhuma luz, não havia necessidade. Seguimos pelas escadas para o andar de cima, Carlisle me levou ate uma das portas, a abriu, entrou e me pós no chão. Eu olhei maravilhada para o cômodo em que estávamos.  
>Era um quarto pequeno com uma bela cama com dossel coberto por tecidos brancos transparentes. Os lençóis estavam cobertos de pétalas de rosas, que também se espalhavam pelo chão formando caminhos. Havia diversas velas acesas por todo o quarto.<br>Era a coisa mais romântica que já vi na vida. Me perguntei quando Carlisle preparou aquilo, ou se ele tinha pedido outra pessoa para fazer. Em um canto, em cima de um móvel reconheci a maleta que Carlisle havia pedido que eu preparasse.  
>- É tudo tão lindo, Carlisle. Mas você não devia ter se dado ao trabalho.<br>- Claro que sim, você merece tudo isso e muito mais. - ele me falou docemente afagando meu rosto. Ele se aproximou lentamente e me deu um leve beijo nos lábios. A sensação de encostar meus lábios nos dele era indescritível e maravilhosa. Era como se não existisse mais ninguém no mundo, apenas nos dois. Eu nunca queria parar de beijá-lo. O beijo foi ficando mais intenso, mas ambos estávamos bastante constrangidos, não sabíamos o que fazer, como agir. Carlisle afastou os lábios dos meus mas continuou com a cabeça encostada na minha, de olhos fechados e falou:  
>- Você não gostaria de trocar de roupa? Ficar mais... a vontade? - ele falou baixo, a voz parecendo incerta.<br>- Sim. - Foi tudo o que consegui responder, estava muito nervosa. Minha voz saiu rouca. Me afastei dele, peguei minha maleta e fui ate o banheiro.

POV Carlisle

Esme aceitou minha sugestão e foi ate o banheiro me dando algum tempo para me acalmar, eu precisava me controlar, fazer tudo direito. Esse era o principal motivo para eu ter feito aquela sugestão. O outro é que eu esperava que as coisas ficassem mais... naturais se estivéssemos mais a vontade. Podia ouvir Esme trocando de roupa no outro cômodo, me concentrei em não imaginar a cena, não faria nenhum bem para o controle que eu estava tentando ter. Ao invés de ficar nesses pensamentos comecei a me desfazer das minhas roupas. Tirei os sapatos, as meias, o paletó e o blazer do smoking. Também tirei minha blusa ficando apenas de calças.  
>O barulho de roupas havia acabado no outro cômodo mas ela ainda não havia saido. Passaram-se mais alguns minutos ate que a ouvi prender a respiração a sair do banheiro.<br>Foi a minha vez de prender o fôlego. Esme estava estonteante com uma camisola de alças branca que ia ate o chão, quase transparente, quase. Seus lindos cabelos estavam soltos e ela estava descalça. A visão era linda e torturantemente surreal. Tive a necessidade imediata de me aproximar e tocá-la para ter certeza de que não era um sonho. Me acalmei quando acariciei seu rosto e tive certeza de que ela estava realmente aqui, que não era uma alucinação.  
>Esme suspirou com meu toque mais permaneceu olhando para baixo e em silencio. Ela ainda parecia desconfortável e eu me preocupei que aquilo não fosse o que ela queria.<br>- Esme... eu te amo, tudo o que eu quero na vida é te fazer feliz. Se... se você não quiser isso... nos não faremos, não faremos nada que você não queira. Sei que devia ter dito isso antes de nos casarmos. Não quero que se sinta obrigada... - ela colocou a mão em meus lábios, me silenciando.  
>- Não me sinto obrigada a nada e eu... eu quero... - foi minha vez de pará-la, beijando-a enquanto a apertava em meus braços, envolvendo sua cintura. Agora que minhas duvidas quanto ao sentimento dela haviam sido esclarecidas, eu me sentia mais a vontade.<br>Comecei a levá-la lentamente em direção a cama e quando chegamos a deitei delicadamente deitando ao seu lado e me apoiando em um braço para poder olhá-la.

POV Esme

Carlisle me levou ate a cama e me deitou carinhosamente, deitando ao meu lado beijando suavemente meus lábios e descendo os seus ate meu pescoço. Minha respiração saia alta e rápida. Ele estava sendo muito delicado comigo, indo bem devagar, me tratando de uma forma nunca fui tratada antes. Fazendo com que me sentisse a pessoa mais importante do mundo, a mais amada. Ele me tocava com cuidado, como se não quisesse me assustar, como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes. E era exatamente assim que me sentia. Essa era minha verdadeira primeira vez. Toda a minha vida antes desse momento parecia apenas um pesadelo do qual ele tinha me acordado.  
>Carlisle subiu a mão que estava na minha cintura ate o primeiro botão da minha camisola e começou a desabotoa- lá, com muito cuidado. Quando terminou ele pós as mãos em meus ombros e deslizou as alças da camisola, cobrindo o lugar onde antes elas haviam estado com beijos. Ele continuou a descer minha camisola, os dedos me acariciando em quanto desciam. Ate que eu estava completamente nua. Ele continuou a deslizar seus dedos por meu corpo me provocando um gemido de prazer. Comecei a deslizar minhas mãos por seu peito nu. Ele fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro satisfeito. Carlisle voltou a beijar meu pescoço e descer os lábios por meus ombros ate chegar aos meus seios. Quando seus lábios encostaram em meu seio senti uma onda de prazer me inundar, gemi mais uma vez. Carlisle lambia meu seio apaixonadamente enquanto eu gemia sem pudor. Ele deslizou sua mão ate meu sexo e ficou me acariciando ali, me levando a completa loucura.<br>- Carlisle... - eu reclamei com uma voz muito fraca e estranha.  
>- Sim? - ele respondeu com uma voz rouca que me tirou o fôlego. Quando não consegui responder ele levantou o rosto para me olhar. Seus olhos brilhavam como duas estrelas e a expressão era tão cheia de desejo que me deixou ainda mais atordoada. Tudo o que pude dizer foi " Vem" com a mesma voz estranha.<br>Ele entendeu o que eu queria e se levantou rapidamente, se livrando do resto de suas roupas e voltando a cama num piscar de olhos. Ele me beijava ardentemente enquanto deitava sobre mim. Eu o agarrei forte, prendendo meus braços em sua nuca e minhas pernas em seu quadril. Ele se afastou alguns centímetros, com dificuldade por causa do meu aperto, e me olhou nos olhos.  
>- Eu te amo - ele me disse com voz rouca, enquanto me penetrava lentamente. Soltei um gemido longo e comecei a levantar meu quadril, me surpreendo com como ficava ainda melhor quando eu me movia contra ele. Carlisle também pareceu gostar, se movendo cada vez mais rápido e gemendo junto comigo.<br>Quanto mais rápido nos movíamos mais prazeroso se tornava. As ondas de prazer me invadiam a cada momento, me levando ao ápice e retrocedendo, apenas para começar outra. Perdi completamente a noção de tempo, apenas notando vagamente o quarto ficar mais claro a medida que amanhecia, nossas peles brilharem com a luz que entrava pelas janelas e depois as cores no quarto mudarem com o passar do dia.  
>Não tinha a mínima idéia de a quanto tempo estávamos ali, nem me importava, quando Carlisle me apertou mais forte e se moveu mais rápido, me levando a melhor onda de prazer de todo esse tempo. Ele gemeu roucamente e senti seu corpo tremer assim como o meu tremia enquanto ele saia de dentro de mim.<br>Ele deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro, como se ouvisse meu coração, e ficamos ofegando ate nossa respiração se normalizar.  
>- Eu te amo - falei quando consegui encontrar minha voz.<br>- Eu também te amo. - ele respondeu me dando um leve beijo nos labios e rolando de lado, ao mesmo tempo me puxando para me aninhar em seus braços. Ficamos ali por mais um período interminável, apenas abraçados e felizes.


End file.
